Perfection
Perfection, commonly referred to as the Perfection State or Perfection Form is a morphing state appearing in stories that belong to the John Mercury Master multimedia project. History Perfection is a result of a long dormant form of the unstable element Chaos Gaja being modified as it passed through Master's secondary core used for morphing purposes. The sudden burst in energy modified Master's appearance changing most of his body armor from blue to green, with the exception of his leg covers which turned black. His secondary core also began to glow red and his hands turned permanently white. The basic powers acquired included a large increase in power with a more direct control over it than other forms without any major power drain as well as the ability to absorb the energy of incoming energy attacks, a trait directly inherited from Chaos Gaja. At the time though, it also resulted in a split personality inside Master that initially went crazy then became dormant for many years after the form was powered down. This personality would not resurface again for a long time, but Master was always fearful that it would. As time went on, Perfection began to evolve. The trait was originally susceptible to being controlled which led to the creation of the Super Hero 3 form. When Master retook control of his body in the Super Hero 5 state, Perfection evolved instantly with a new surge of power it received allowing it to rid Master of the Parasite's influences and keep himself from ever being controlled again. From this point on, Master absorbed the Perfection core into his body allowing him to access it without needing it on his body. Later on, Master decided to retire use of the form out of fear that Zexal's power mixed with it would cause him to lose control of it. This theory was later proven when the Dark Zexal sorcerer Phantom forced Master into the state using Zexal which caused him to permanently retain the form and awakened a long dormant dark side within him known as the Perfectionist. When Master used the Zexal Sphere Field to merge both sides of Zexal back together using his body as a conduit, the Perfection form became the template that morphed into the Ultra Zexal form that was eventually created. Overview Appearance The original Perfection form mostly looked like a version of Master with green armor except for the legs which were black colored. These plates also included a single green spike. The Perfection core also glowed Red. A version of the form was briefly seen in the Super Hero 4 state which included a red inner face, black pants armor, a new full green breastplate, and translucent yellow-green bicep covers underneath titanium pads. The Super Hero 5 form initially included the red inner face, black pants, with the bicep protectors having morphed into shoulder pads titanium circular extenders. After evolving, Master's face became white again, the shoulder pads became black, and the spikes merged into the shoulder pads turning them green. The Perfectionist's body initially was identical to the Super Hero 5 state, but he later added a remote drone to his left arm. After losing his right arm, he added a robotic one that also included a robotic drone. This was later lost after being cut off by End and the original arm grew back. Powers and Abilities According to John Mercury Master, Perfection isn't technically a form considering how many times it has been used throughout the years, but rather a state of being that can be attached to any form the user chooses. To put it more simply, the state can be attached onto a form the user chooses like a skin on that form, changing the appearance and giving the user new powers while allowing for it to exist on other forms as well. In many instances, this state uses a previous form as a template which allows that form to evolve into the perfection state that then replaces the form from that moment onward. These descriptions are consistent with the form's various appearances and how they have been utilized: * Perfection 1.0 (Original) - Used Master's all-powerful yet power draining Super Hero 2 form as a template which corrected the form's extreme power drainage and time limit and allowed for the original perfection form to be born. Also allowed for the Super Hero 2 form to be retired. * Super Hero 3 - While not technically a perfection form in itself, when the Parasite infected Master's body and completely took over his mind, he powered up to the perfection state before performing Mersion and creating the Super Hero 3 form. In essence, when the Parasite initiated the Mersion, the perfection state activated subliminally and used the base perfection form as a template for the Super Hero 3 form, allowing for all of its unique abilities to be inherited into the new form. This caused the Perfection 1.0 state to be retired. * Super Hero 4 Perfection - For a brief moment, in an effort to break free of Zeltrax's control and stop the massive power drain he was experiencing, Master attempted to call upon Perfection and succeeded, applying a the perfection state to the Super Hero 4 form. This form was only seen once and was never used again due to Master collapsing soon after it was used, and his quick evolution into the Super Hero 5 form. * Perfection Parasite - After Zeltrax evolved Master's body, took over it, and spit out Master. He merged the perfection core into himself, applying the perfection state to his body and gaining all of it's abilities. Zeltrax lost this power after he was eventually forced out of Master's body, but the power was secretly encoded in the Parasite's genome, unknown to Zeltrax for many years. This version of perfection was notably corrupted due to Zeltrax's tampering, with the form including black hands, translucent green shoulder armor, and titanium shoulder pads. These would carry on into the Super Hero 5 Perfection state. * Super Hero 5 Perfection - When Master regained control of his body, this basic form was briefly seen. It carried all the power that Zeltrax had had, and all the corruption along with it. It also caused a massive drain on Master's body that would've killed him if he hadn't acted fast. * Perfection 2.0 - After Breez gave Master a ton of her energy, Master called on Perfection once again, and the energy caused Perfection to evolve to a higher state of being. This purged Master of Zeltrax and all his corruption and reset most of Perfection's colors including white hands and face, black shoulder armor and green shoulder pads. This was a pure form of perfection that could no longer be corrupted and made the Parasite's infection abilities useless. It also supercharged Master and became his most powerful form ever. As a result, he chose to only selectively use it so as to make sure it wouldn't spiral out of control. * Emperor Parasite - Once again while not technically a perfection form in itself, when the Parasite gained the Conductor, the perfection state that the Parasite was in responded and used the current form as a template allowing the Parasite to be transformed into the Emperor Parasite. This permanently retired all other previous states that the Parasite had used. * Ultra Zexal Form - When Master attempted to use the Sphere field to merge both sides of Zexal together, he drew the power through his body as a conduit to merge the forms together while in his Perfection 2.0 state. Perfection once again responded to the merged power and evolved Master's body to suit it, creating the Ultra Zexal form and retiring perfection forever. Trivia * The form is directly based upon the Dragon Ball Z Villain Cell's Perfect Form. The original form's breastplate was originally going to be more based on Cell's form with a black breastplate and green core, but was changed to make it match better. * Originally, the Perfection core was directly needed to transform into the state, but after the creation of the Super Hero 5 form, the core was absorbed into Master's body allowing for instant access to the state at any given time. * The idea of permanent white hands was introduced due to the scarcity of hand pieces.